One & Only
by yurena85
Summary: Qué pasaría si con la llegada de alguien pequeñito, grandes sentimientos dormidos en ambas comenzarán a despertar?, serán capaces de volverlos a dormir o les reventara en la cara?. Se sitúa al final del capitulo 3x10, contiene spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_

_**Este fic, nace a raíz del final del capítulo**____**3x10 emitido en USA, si no vais al ritmo con la serie, contiene Spoiler, así que si lo leéis es consecuencia vuestra.**_

_**Algunos capítulos irán contados desde el punto de vista de Maura, como este primer y otros desde el de Jane. No siempre seguirá una línea correlativa con la serie, solamente, a partir, del final de ese capítulo que he puesto antes.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Nada de la serie me pertenece, le pertenece a Janet Tamaro, las actrices se perteneces a si misma y todo lo demás que siempre se pone.**_

_**Lo único que me pertenece a mi, es este fic, que sale integro de mi imaginación. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando lo escribo.**_

_**One & Only**_

_**Resumen: **_

_La llegada de un pequeño nuevo miembro a la familia Rizzoli puede mover muchos sentimientos que han estado dormidos en el interior de ambas amigas, serán capaces de afrontarlos y de qué manera..._

_Capitulo 1:_

Se paro al lado del sofá, viendo como Jane entraba de nuevo en la casa con aquel pequeño en brazos y esa imagen la dejo sin respiración, no es que no hubiese visto antes a Jane con un bebe en brazos, pero nunca la había visto de aquella manera, con su rostro contrariado y pegando el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, protegiéndolo, ese instinto natural que le había salido.

Parecía que aquellas imágenes, habían despertado sus defensas y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tal vez Jane estaba ya lista para formar su familia, la propia, con un marido y unos hijos que la esperasen en casa, que esa imagen que ahora tenía enfrente de ella se repetiría con otra persona que no era ella.

Sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, era más que en su vientre, muy dentro de ella, sabía perfectamente que eran celos, podía describirlos en cualquier momento, en cualquier contesto, pero no entendía por qué. Jane era su mejor amiga, la sola idea de que ella fuera feliz, le debía de bastar para ser feliz ella misma pero por la contra, estaba empezando a sentir que esa sola idea, esa única más bien idea, le daba repulsión, miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho e instintivamente subió su mano a su corazón, su ritmo carotideo había aumentado de manera exagerada.

Suspiro justo en el momento que Jane se puso a su lado y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como la otra fruncía el ceño, debía dejar de pensar en eso o una incipiente urticaria se presentaría en ese mismo instante alertando a la detective y eso era lo menos que a ella le interesaba en este momento.

Se acerco un poco para mirar al bebe-oh dios mío es todo un Rizzoli-, no pudo contener el entusiasmo en su voz, claro hasta que sintió la mirada de las otras dos Rizzoli allí presente, en ese momento quiso sellarse la boca con pegamento, sobre todo al ver como Jane le hacía un gesto con los ojos, ampliando levemente su pupila en esos irises marrones de la morena, se mordió el labio un momento y miro a Ángela algo avergonzada

M: yo no quería...-, las manos le sudaban, sin lugar a dudas era especialista en decir demasiadas cosas sin pensar las repercusiones-, bueno es un lindo bebe

A: tranquila, tienes razón, creo que mas bien es de mi hijo, no puede ser del padre de Jane, tan guapo que es

Vio como se lo quitaba casi de inmediato a su hija de las manos y sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente Ángela era una gran mujer, por eso sus hijos eran así, porque habían crecido rodeados de amor, algo que a ella le había faltado.

J: cómo ha podido Lydia dejar a su bebe en tu puerta?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Jane a su espalda, susurrándole aquellas palabras, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de dar dos pasos hacia delante y romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, volver a tener para ella sola su espacio vital, ahora volvía a sentir su ritmo cardiaco demasiado elevado y el aroma de Jane aún pululando en sus sentidos.

Giro my despacio su cabeza para mirar a su amiga y abrio mucho los ojos, estaba como paralizada, qué le estaba pasando?, se negó mentalmente a sentir confusa, a empezar a plantearse cosas de nuevo que ya tenía olvidadas o eso pensaba ella y las había confinado en el último lugar de su cerebro.

M: no sé Jane, desesperación, miedo...puede haber una infinidad de variables detrás de una simple acción

La vio girar los ojos y sonrió internamente al considerar ese hecho adorable, se paso la mano por la frente y negó, comenzaba a desvariar, forzosamente miro a la Rizzoli mayor que mecía de forma amorosa al bebe, hasta que se paro en medio de la sala y las miro a ambas, en ese momento se sintió pequeña, como si Ángela fuera capaz de averiguar qué estaba pasando por su mente, se encogió un poco en si misma, encorvando la postura y miro a Jane disimulando sus sentimientos.

A: necesita pañales, leche para recién nacido, ropa y aún no tengo la colcha de lana terminada

Se mordió el labio y tuvo que reprimir una risa, risa que no fue reprimida por Jane que se burlaba de su "Ma"- oh vamos, Ma, crees que el bebe te va a echar en cara que no le tengas su colcha de lana, lo único que querrá es comer, llorar y hacer popo y pipi-, justo con las últimas palabras de su amiga si que no pudo contener la carcajada, recibiendo por parte de la mayor una mirada asesina

A: os estoy queriendo decir que vayáis a comprar

Por la postura del cuerpo de la detective, sabía que en breve iba a protestar, la cogió con suavidad del brazo, sintiendo como un pequeño corrientazo que la hizo apartar de inmediato su mano y recibir una mirada confusa por parte de la otra

M: vamos Jane, así compro helado de chocolate que creo que lo necesito después de mi aventura de esta noche

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a recordar el suceso macabro que había vivido horas antes con aquel desequilibrado y que si no llega a ser por su personal ángel de la guarda convertido en una sexy detective no estaría contándolo ahora o lo que es lo mismo no estaría volviendo a revivir todos estos sentimientos.

Durante todo el camino escucho las protestas de la morena, estaba segura que era todo fachada, que simplemente lo hacía para hacerse notar, había visto perfectamente como había acurrucado a aquel bebe en su pecho, sus ojos rallados por la emoción y miles de sentimientos agolpándose en su rostro, a veces, Jane era un libro abierto para ella aunque la mayoría de las veces le costaba horrores interpretarla.

Casi dos horas más tarde volvieron con todo lo que consideraban oportuno para el bebe, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de las dos tenía mucha idea en eso. Ángela lo había hecho un ovillo en el sofá y lo tenía custodiado por "miles" de cojines

A: por fin, pero es que os habéis traído toda la tienda?

Miro sus manos cargadas de bolsas y después las de Jane, sonrió de manera escueta y se encogió de hombros- estaba dispuesta a traer mas pero Jane no ha querido

J: y menos mal que no he querido

Rio de forma queda y camino hasta el sofá dejando las bolsas a un lado, asomando la cabeza para mirar al bebe- parece un angelito-, no tardo ni medio minuto en decir aquello cuando el pequeño neonato comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón

J: si un angelito muy escandaloso-pudo descubrir el tono mordaz y cargado de sorna de su amiga, frunció el ceño y negó mirándola, cogiendo al bebe en sus brazos y comenzando a mecerlo, creyó oportuno que cantarle también podría calmarlo, era un buen método, muchos psicólogos infantiles lo recomendaban, busco en su mente una nana en francés que le cantaba su madre y aún se acordaba de ella.

Miro a su amiga de manera triunfal cuando el bebe se hubo calmado y en un gesto infantil y gracioso le saco la lengua, recibiendo casi la misma mueca de parte de la otra, ambas rieron bajito para no despertar al bebe, al tiempo que Ángela volvía de la cocina con un biberón recién preparado.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**_One & Only_**

**_Resumen: _**

_La llegada de un pequeño nuevo miembro a la familia Rizzoli puede mover muchos sentimientos que han estado dormidos en el interior de ambas amigas, serán capaces de afrontarlos y de qué manera..._

_Capitulo 2:_

POV JANE

Tenía que admitir que el condenado niño, era hermoso y en los brazos de Maura más aún, se abofeteó mentalmente por ese pensamiento que tuvo y negó, su madre la empujo justo al pasar por su lado y la miro frunciendo el ceño

J: auchhhh, Ma'

Su madre literalmente la ignoro, así que no le quedo más remedio que suspirar, ladeó la cabeza mirando como Maura se resolvía tan bien al darle el biberón al pequeño, en su mente la idea de que su amiga estuviera ya en el momento adecuado de formar su propia familia, de tener a su propio bebe entre sus manos, le ponía de mal humor, sentía la rabia crecerle por dentro, justo como cuando Maura estaba en peligro, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escachar cual cucaracha a la persona que se atreviese a hacerle daño.

Se tuvo que dar la vuelta e ir a la cocina a por una cerveza nueva, porque la que estaba tomando anteriormente se había quedado olvidada en la mesa, qué eran esos pensamientos ahora sobre Maura?, estaba sintiendo un ataque de celos?, sonrió de medio lado, era absurdo ponerse en esa situación, su amiga no tenía ningún pretendiente, sonrió aún interiormente, además podía estar segura que después del suceso de esta tarde no querría tener una cita en mucho tiempo y eso era un punto a su favor.

Frunció el ceño, apretando después la mandíbula, tenía que dejar esa posesión hacia la castaña, guardada como había estado desde el día que la había conocido y se había negado a si misma estar sintiendo cosas más allá de una amistad por la forense, qué pensaría Maura si llegará a enterarse de sus sentimientos ocultos?, seguramente se alejaría de ella, como cuando sucedió lo de Paddy Doyle y no podía permitirse aquello, no podía estar de nuevo lejos de ella.

Maura era como una droga, una droga que enganchaba, que se te metía muy dentro de la piel, que te invadía la sangre y te nublaba el pensamiento de cualquier razonamiento lógico, por lo menos para ella, a vista de lo demás era simplemente Maura Isles pero para ella representaba mucho más.

Dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza y justo en el momento que fue a girarse para mirar de nuevo hacia el salón se topo de frente con los ojos acastañados de su amiga y su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo, vio a Maura levantar el biberón completamente vació

M: has visto?, se lo ha comido todo, todito

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga pero se obligo a si misma a separarse un poco para no caer en ciertas tentaciones que debía evitar

J: noto el reloj biológico de alguien sonando

No supo porque dijo aquello pero hasta ella misma abrió los ojos de manera inusitada casi al mismo tiempo que la castaña lo hacía, la vio agachar la cabeza sonrojada e ir a lavar el biberón sin contestarle, eso levanto todas sus alertas, si no lo negaba es que lo estaba pensando, no podía ser cierto.

J: no me digas que...

Sus miradas chocaron y casi no podía mantenerla con la de Maura que intentaba descifrar el significado oculto de sus palabras- no es eso, solo que con el pequeño Junior aquí-, frunció el ceño al ver como lo llamaba pero después se maravillo con la risa que salía de entre los labios de la forense

M: bueno no sabemos quién es el padre, así que por ahora podemos llamarlo así, porque te veo llamándolo bebe hasta que tenga 20 años

J: no vamos a quedarnos con ese bebe Maura

M: por qué no?, Lydia lo ha dejado aquí, además es familia

J: pues porque...-frunció aún más el ceño, por qué estaban discutiendo sobre aquello?, porque insinuaban si quiera ambas quedarse con ese bebe como si fuera de ellas, como si ambas fueran una familia, sintió su corazón bombear demasiado fuerte y se paso la mano por el pelo- esto es un sin sentido, mañana la buscaré y tendrá que hacerse cargo

Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo del sofá y miro un momento al niño que volvía a estar dormido entre los cojines, miro alrededor del salón y su madre no estaba por todo aquello, se giro de nuevo, topándose al instante con Maura, bufo

J: quieres dejar de hacer eso

Recibió una mirada confusa y levanto los brazos dejándolos caer de nuevo a sus costados- dónde se ha ido mi madre-, vio la cara de circunstancia de Maura y como se mordía nerviosamente el labio

J: ah no, no, no, no

Una cosa era irle a comprar todo y otra que su madre pretendiera que ella se hicieran cargo de ese bebe por la noche, miro a Maura y la vio frotándose las manos con la cabeza gacha, sintió un terrible sentimiento de culpa que la invadió por completo, pero es que no se daba cuenta que estaban jugando con fuego

J: joder, Maura

En el momento que su amiga levanto la cabeza para mirarla de forma acusatoria le pudo ver los ojos cuajados en lágrimas, si ahora se sentía miserable completamente

M: vete ya me hago cargo yo

Se sintió empujada casi hasta la puerta y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la castaña ya sujetaba la puerta con una mano y la otra la tenía en su cadera en forma acusatoria, le quito la mano del pomo y cerró la puerta tras ella

J: dónde se supone que lo vamos a meter, hemos comprado de todo menos una cuna

Maura corrió hasta una de las bolsas y le enseño una especie de capazo de tela que hacía las veces de Moisés-mira lo metemos aquí y duerme en medio de nosotras en la cama-, aquella frase que parecía tan inocente la hizo reaccionar de otra manera, sintió un calor, nacerle desde lo más bajo de su vientre, al pensar en una cama y en ellas allí, tuvo que centrarse y focalizar el tema en cuestión y a aquel bebe entre sus cuerpos, mentalmente agradeció aquello, la presencia de ese pequeño renacuajo, si no, no estaría segura de lo que su cuerpo indirectamente intentará al estar en la misma cama con su amiga, las otras veces había hecho esfuerzos titánicos por no írsele encima pero hoy parecía tener todos esos sentimientos bullendo en su interior como una olla a punto de estallar y eso no era nada bueno

M: venga Jane deja de maldecir y ven a ayudarme

Otra vez y sin tiempo a reaccionar se vio arrastrada por Maura o bueno esta vez la forense le había puesto en los brazos, una cantidad casi ofensiva de pañales, un pijamita que le habían comprado y aquello que serviría de línea divisoria de ellas y de cuna para el bebe, se fijo con la delicadeza que tomaba el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos.

Su mente la traiciono y pensó que sería excitante sentir esas delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, solo de pensarlo su piel se erizaba y una creciente sensación placentera nacía de su interior, sus pensamientos pecaminosos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Maura paso por su lado metiéndole prisa para que llevara las cosas al cuarto.

Miro la puerta de la casa y la idea de que aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo la invadió, casi al mismo tiempo que en su mente aparecía la mirada de decepción de Maura si optará por hacer aquello. Maldijo, una, dos, tres y hasta cinco veces su mala suerte, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se dirigió hasta la habitación, definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche, por lo menos para ella.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**_One & Only_**

_Resumen Previo: La llegada del pequeño "sobrino-hermano" de Jane, a la vida de ambas amigas, dará un giro en sus vidas que no van a poder controlar o si...solo el destino sabrá que cartas juega._

**Capitulo 3:**

POV Maura

Dejo al pequeño bebe acostado en la cama y se sentó ella, suspiro estaba completamente agotada y solo llevaban muy pocas horas cuidando del bebe, no quería pensar, lo que significaba ser madre a tiempo completo, necesitaba una ducha urgente, se sentía molida y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que el agua se deslizara calmando sus músculos, busco a Jane con la mirada y se la encontró haciendo algo que no se esperaba, abrió demasiado los ojos y trago con dificultad

La imagen del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente de ella en el aparador, le estaba dando el mejor espectáculo a su vista, su mente gritaba porque apartase la mirada que en cualquier momento Jane podría darse cuenta que había una voyeur mirándola y ese sería su fin, su amiga gritaría, despertaría al bebe, ella se sentiría avergonzada y de vuelta a empezar, pero no podía evitarlo, era como su mirada se hubiera quedado congelada

Jane se estaba desnudando literalmente, se había quitado los pantalones y su mirada había vagado recorriendo cada rincón de aquellas estilizadas piernas, había incluso ladeado la cabeza cuando su vientre plano y firme había quedado a su vista y sin poder evitarlo su mirada había ido a parar a las bragas de encaje negro que llevaba su amiga y que tan perfectamente se ajustaban en su pelvis y sobretodo en su trasero

Sintió la excitación crecer en su cuerpo, tanto que para que mentirse a si misma, se notaba parte de su anatomía húmeda, se levanto como un resorte de la cama, con los ojos completamente abiertos, ya que, se sentía sucia al tener un bebe en aquella cama y ella estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos para con su amiga

Se acercó al aparador y saco del primer cajón un camisón de los que solía usar para dormir, uno para ella y de repente se vio con otro en la mano, sin girarse a mirar a Jane, se lo extendió, se sentía ridícula, su amiga debería de estar pensando que cada día era más rara

M: seguramente te quede bien, voy a ducharme, puedes dormirte si quieres

Se escapo tras la puerta del baño, dejando a la otra allí sin darle opción a que le contestará, se apoyo en la puerta, pegando su espalda allí y cerrando los ojos un momento, aún con los latidos desbocados dejo escapar un gemido de entre sus labios, acompañado de un suspiro ahogado, debía de empezar a controlar más o Jane se daría cuenta y esa sería su perdición.

POV Jane

Había sentido la mirada de Maura insistente sobre su cuerpo de una manera casi excitante, no tenía idea de porque había decidido desnudarse pero se sentía incomoda durmiendo con los vaqueros y toda aquella capa de ropa encima, pensaba que lo mas practico era quedarse solo con las braguitas y la camisa, cuando había sentido una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo, desvió con disimulo su mirada a aquel espejo y vio a Maura con las mejillas arreboladas mirándola, sus labios estaban abiertos una mínima separación y podría jurar que el aire que escapaba de ellos era errático

Sonrió al recordarlo, tanto como que había ralentizado cualquier movimiento de mas en su cuerpo para desnudarse más lentamente e incluso se había levantado la camisa más de lo debido para dejar ver más de su cuerpo, algo dentro de ella había crecido, como una especie de esperanza a que no solo era ella la que se estaba poniendo nerviosa con aquel juego que se traían, que también Maura estaba sintiendo algo por ella, podría estarse equivocando pero quería jugar esa baza.

Miro el camisón en sus manos y desvió la vista un momento al pequeño renacuajo en la cama que descansaba tranquilo, se quito la camisa y se miro en frente del espejo, llevo sus manos a su espalda desabrochándose el sujetador y dejo sus pechos al descubierto, miro su cuerpo desnudo, solo cubierto con las bragas negras y sonrió, cogió el camisón y lo dejo deslizar por su cuerpo, que aquella tela de seda rozará cada parte de su piel, cerrando por un momento los ojos e imaginándose que eran los dedos de Maura quien lo hacía dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios y abrió los ojos, no por sus propios gemidos si no porque le había parecido escuchar otros provenientes de detrás de la puerta

Se movió de forma sigilosa y pego su cabeza a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir como los gemidos se hacían más audibles, su mano estaba ya situada en el pomo de la puerta, miro el movimiento de su muñeca e intento hacer un movimiento rápido que no causará ruido, abrió solo un poco, lo justo para mirar por una rendija y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho ante la imagen que tenía delante de ella, aquello era lo más erótico que podía haber visto nunca, un palpitar intenso en su intimidad se hacía presente y unas fuerzas casi inhumanas la impulsaban a abrir aquella puerta y meterse dentro de aquella ducha con su amiga.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados del todo cuando unos pequeños ruidos le empezaron a llegar desde la cama, cerro la puerta con cuidado de no ser descubierta y se acerco a la cama- bebe, me has salvado de cometer una locura-, o quién sabía, estaba pensando que tal vez, eso que en su mente no dejaba de repetirse no era una locura que por contra estaba bien, que era lo correcto, que ella llevaba deseándolo desde hacía mucho y estaba segura, podría poner la mano en el fuego porque Maura también estaba deseándolo.

POV Maura

El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, caliente, húmeda, casi asfixiante, como todos aquellos pensamientos que no cesaban en su mente, la imagen de Jane quitándose la ropa, sus largas y estilizadas piernas, casi infinitas, su vientre, su perfecta intimidad cubierta por aquel trozo de tela.

Sentía como todo bullía en su interior, como sus manos ya no eran dueñas de sus actos, como su propia cabeza ya no estaba ni si quiera centrada en actos racionales, hacia demasiado tiempo que la adrenalina en sus venas se había desbocado, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, su boca semi abierta, el chorro del agua no cesaba y sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo cubiertas por el jabón, centrándose en sus pezones, excitándolos aún más endureciéndolos, dejo escapar un gemido y apoyo la frente en el frío azulejo, apoyo una mano en la pared para no caer y deslizo la otra por su canalillo acariciando su piel con la yema de los dedos.

Separo sus piernas por completo y la mano que aún realizaba círculos en su vientre por debajo de su ombligo acarició su monte de venus, el escaso vello que allí había formando un pequeño pero arreglado camino hasta su intimidad, separo con sus dedos sus labios vaginales y se mordió el labio con fuerza, soltó el aire por la nariz y llevo su dedo índice a su clítoris, gimió de forma audible pero aunque aquello era una locura no quiso abrir los ojos, dejo que el agua siguiera corriendo y ella inclino mas su cuerpo, separo mas sus piernas y comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en su interior primero de manera lenta y después de manera más rápida, cada vez con mayor intensidad, con la imagen de Jane desnudándose en su cabeza, con el nombre de su morena repitiéndose en su mente cada vez mas y mas, aquello era algo sucio e inaudito en ella, pero se sentía tan bien, tanto como pensar que en cualquier momento su amiga podría cruzar el umbral del baño y descubrirla

Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y tuvo que llevarse la mano que estaba en la pared a la boca para evitar que aquel gemido desgarrador saliera de su garganta demasiado alto, cuando el clímax la golpeo se dejo caer por la pared hacia abajo quedándose unos minutos semi sentada en el suelo de la bañera, respirando de forma entre cortada aún con los labios medio abiertos y los ojos medio cerrados, sentía sus mejillas arder y el corazón bombeando insistentemente pero se sentía mejor que nunca.

Acabo de ducharse esta vez de forma rápida, se envolvió en una toalla y despejo el vapor que había en el espejo para poder mirarse, sonrió ante su imagen y se seco con suavidad, trazando todo el ritual que siempre hacia después del baño, crema en el cuerpo, en la cara, ponerse el camisón, unas gotas de perfume en el canalillo y otras detrás de las orejas y por ultimo cepillarse el pelo, se dio un poco de calor con el secador y salió del baño.

Echó un vistazo a la cama y Jane parecía dormir, su respiración acompasada eso le indicaba, se fijo como su pecho subía y bajaba y se relamió los labios, el bebe también descansaba de forma tranquila, sonrió y se metió por su parte de la cama, estirando la mano y apagando la luz, cerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba segura que dormiría como una autentica bebe.

POV Jane

Abrió los ojos en el momento que el colchón se había hundido con el peso de Maura, el perfume de la forense le golpeaba en los sentidos y se los nublaba, inclino levemente la cabeza para mirar por encima de aquel capazo que las separaba y se relamió los labios, el cuerpo de Maura se dejaba vislumbrar por el hilo de luz que entraba por entre las cortinas y se reflejaba, su pierna izquierda quedaba desnuda al descubierto y el camisón se levantaba levemente dejando entre ver el final de sus muslos.

Agacho la cabeza de nuevo y apretó los ojos, la había oído gemir, gemir de forma intensa cuando seguramente había llegado al orgasmo, se sentía excitada, demasiado como para pegar ojo, demasiado como para no despertar a Maura y confrontarla, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, por quién estaría su amiga haciendo aquello, dudaba mucho que fuera por haberla visto desnudándose, no era la primera vez que ambas se veían desnuda, entonces que habría llevado a la forense a hacer aquello, unos celos tremendos nacieron en su pecho.

Se giro completamente dándole la espalda tanto al bebe como a Maura, apretó el nórdico bajo sus dedos, dejando en blanco sus nudillos y apretó los ojos fuertemente, contando hasta mil o hasta cien mil si hacía falta para evitar pensar demasiado, tenía claro que pensar no era bueno y menos si pensar y Maura venían en la misma combinación.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Siento la tardanza, espero poder ir subiendo mas rápido a partir de ahora, tampoco es que le quede mucho. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

**Pov Jane**

Sabanas de seda enredadas, lío de brazos, piernas entrecruzadas, respiraciones entre cortadas, sensaciones a flor de piel, vaivenes de caderas, el pecho subiendo, bajando, el bombeteo incesante del corazón errante.

Se despertó de golpe, llevando su mano a su pecho, estaba sudorosa peor aún estaba excitada, sentía una humedad más que excitante entre sus piernas y aquello era desconcertante otra vez el mismo sueño, otra vez la misma hora a la que se despertaba, la misma secuencia del sueño cuando por fin iba a llegar al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amante.

Extendió la mano cogiendo la almohada que quedaba tras de su cuerpo y ahogo un grito de frustración en ella. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas de lo ocurrido, en aquel tiempo habían pasado demasiadas cosas, había intentando obviar el hecho de haber visto a Maura autosatisfaciendose en el baño. Había controlado todo aquello con la vuelta de Casey a su vida y toda esa mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

Su pequeño TJ estaba ahora a cargo de sus padres y Frost le había medio dejado escapar tras el derrumbe, aquel comentario desafortunado que Tommy había hecho sobre Maura, es qué aún era posible que su hermano estuviera interesado en la forense. No sabía como debía hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que Maura aceptara tener algo, cualquier cosa con él, no estaba dispuesta a permitir aquello.

Menos aún después de esos sueños que iban repitiéndose ya casi tres noches seguidas, las visiones eran borrosas, pero sabía que ella era la dueña de aquel cuerpo y era capaz de identificar a la otra mujer de sus sueños, su olor era tan nítido sus gemidos tan claros que era imposible obviar que estaba teniendo sueños mas que subidos de tono con su mejor amiga y eso era un problema. El primer día de los sueños no había podido casi mirarla a la cara y se hacia muy muy difícil sobretodo por la manía tan desquiciante que tenía la rubia de invadir su espacio personal, como en aquel caso que se había disfrazado de camarera y le había resultado imposible no mirarle la delantera, tan turgente, redonda y apetecible.

Bufo contra la almohada, por el hilo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha, fría a ser preferible, muy fría a ver si sus neuronas, si es que le quedaba alguna, dejaban de jugarle malas pasadas.

**Pov Maura**

No sabía que le pasaba a Jane y eso la ponía triste, demasiado, estaba apática últimamente sentía que todo carecía de importancia, cada vez sentía a su locura, a su Jane mas lejos de ella y por mucho que intentara poner su mente racional a pensar una explicación lógica y coherente, no hallaba la respuesta, tal vez , era que su amiga estaba demasiado centrada en hacer frente a lo que Casey le había pedido o ella había estado demasiado inmiscuida ahora que Hope había vuelto y las cosas con ella y su hermana parecían que tomaban un matiz diferente al de la última vez, pero le dolía sobremanera la situación.

Estaba claro que la morena no encontraba grata su compañía pues cada vez la buscaba menos y cuando ella lo hacia, la otra ponía pies en polvorosa demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Suspiro y se encogió de hombros, subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazo a ellas mirando la tele que estaba apagada, le gustaba el silencio pero le estaban entrando ganas de llorar, demasiadas, tal vez fuera necesario que lo hiciera, era un acto fisiológico que compensaba el plano emocional, suspiro de forma audible. Demasiado silencio tal vez, Angela se había llevado a TJ al parque, Tommy no sabía donde podría encontrarse el pequeño Rizzoli y Jane, había perdido completamente la esperanza de que Jane la visitara fuera del horario laboral.

Se levanto del sofá y miro a su alrededor, como queriendo encontrar algo, alguien, que la sacará de esa bucle auto-compasiva en la que había terminado cayendo pero no había nada, sino el mas absoluto silencio. Lo mejor seria ir a comprar, tal vez cenar por ahí distraerse le sentaría bien, en momentos como este echaba de menos a Arizona, ella siempre tenía una bonita palabra, una sonrisa amable que la reconfortaba como cuando estaban en la universidad, tal vez viajar a Seattle y verla era una buena oportunidad, o tal vez no lo era, ahora que su amiga tenía su propia familia. Todo el mundo tenía su propia familia menos ella.

Sus pasos erráticos la habían guiado hasta su habitación, miro un momento el vestidor pero deshecho esa idea loca de salir a la calle y mas con su estado de animo, se dejo caer en la cama y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. No supo en que momento paso, pero se dejo vencer por la apatía, el aburrimiento quizás y termino cayendo en los profundos brazos de morfeo.

Había tocado la puerta de manera insistente sin recibir contestación, se extraño, incluso se empezaba a impacientar, formulando mil hipótesis por las cuales Maura podía no estar abriendo la puerta al instante como solía hacerlo y cada una de esas hipótesis generaban mil teorías, las cuales todas eran malas en su mente, demasiado malas, malas combinaciones y todas pasaban secuencias de Tommy besando a Maura, Tommy encima de Maura, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...

No quería odiar a su hermano, lo adoraba, no tanto como a Frankie para que mentirse a si misma pero era sangre de su sangre, sangre que estaría dispuesta a olvidar si se le ocurría traspasar la frontera intraspasable con su amada forense, Maura estaba convirtiéndose en una obsesión para ella y eso terminaría siendo malo, lo sabía, lo presentía.

Su respiración se entrecorto cuando por fin la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a una Maura envuelta en una toalla aún con las gotas de agua perlando su fina piel, trago con dificultad y le fue totalmente imposible no recorrer desde la punta de aquellos pequeños y estilizados pies desnudos hasta su cabello que chorreaba agua por su fina clavícula

J: le abres la puerta así a todo el mundo?

El tono de voz de Jane le golpeo en los oídos como si de un bofetón se hubiese tratado, ya no solo era el volumen con el que había hecho la pregunta sino el tinte en su voz, como una mezcla de reclamo e insulto indirecto que no le gusto para nada, frunció el ceño y abrió completamente la puerta para dejarla pasar, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia su habitación sin casi mediar palabra con ella, mas bien ninguna palabra.

Le molestaba que después de toda la tarde, mas bien de haberla estado esperando todo el fin de semana acudiera a esa hora, seguramente impulsada porque Angela la había invitado a cenar y no se había molestado en ir a verla a ella, dejo la toalla a un lado quedándose completamente desnuda frente del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, miro la cómoda y saco un conjunto de lencería negra, no tenía porque ponérselo al fin y al cabo no tenía para quien lucirlo, pero tenía ganas de verse hermosa.

La había seguido hasta que su vista alcanzaba, viendo como iba dejando un camino marcado por las gotas de agua hasta el final del pasillo al que convergía su habitación, se paso la mano por el pelo y se mordió el labio, apretó los puños y suspiro, estaba loca, muy loca, todo atisbo de cordura se había esfumado completamente de su cabeza pero su mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia forense.

Su mirada choco contra la de Maura en el espejo, una milésima de segundo, el tiempo que le dio a reaccionar al ver como le quedaba aquel conjunto a su amiga, como su amiga ajustaba el sujetador a la copa de sus pechos, realzandolos aún más, miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente, para quién se ponía aquello, era la más poderosa.

M: Jane, no podías esperar en el salón?, aún no he terminado

Levanto la vista del final de la espalda de la otra de nuevo para confrontar sus miradas, como impulsada por un poderoso imán acorto aquellos pequeños pasos que las separaban y pego su pecho a la espalda medio desnuda de Maura, sus manos actuaban por si solas, como si su cuerpo y su mente hubieran desconectado, ya las tenía encima de las caderas de su amiga, recorriendo la piel desnuda de su vientre casi maravillándose por aquel tacto suave

J: a dónde vas a ir?, con quién?, por qué te has puesto este conjunto?

No terminaba de formular una pregunta cuando otra salia atolondrada de su boca, Maura abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo, sentía su cuerpo temblar de forma espasmódica el tacto de los dedos de Jane jugando en su vientre no la dejaba concentrar es mas, creía que no iba a ser capaz de contestarle pues sentía que su voz se habia quedado atorada en la garganta su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que solo podía ser capaz de escucharlo a el. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se giro dentro de los brazos de la morena y la miro a los ojos frente a frente, podía provocar la situación o romperla de raíz, eran solo esas dos opciones, un nombre se escapo de sus labios, una mentira, una medio mentira, no iba a ir a ningún lado, no se habia puesto aquello para nadie que no fuese ella misma pero si era verdad que él estaría presente en la cena, así que técnicamente no había mentido.

La furia creció en su interior tanto que no fue capaz de controlarse, apretó mas su agarre en las caderas de Maura y la empujo contra la pared, apoyando sus manos para que no se hiciera daño al chocar, bajo las manos hasta aquel turgente trasero que era inevitable no mirar día tras días y pego sus caderas a las suyas, aun la miraba sin decirle nada, sentía su respiración chocar con la de la otra y la mirada de la rubia entre asustada y expectante-es por él, por quien te tocabas en tu ducha, por quién gemías, es por mi hermano?-

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder y dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios, como era posible que ella supiera...a no ser que la hubiera visto.._oh dios mio, era por eso que ni me miraba durante las ultimas semanas_-, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Jane se desplazo desde su trasero por su vientre hasta rozar su monte de venus por encima de las braguitas-Jane...

La miro, con las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración entre cortada, esa inocencia que no era más que fingida, sus celos nublaban sus sentidos y su mente ya no regia sus actos, eran sus impulsos, quería poseerla, de todas las maneras que fueran posible-contesta mi pregunta Maura-, colo su mano por dentro de aquella lencería intima y comenzó a acariciar suavemente toda la extensión de sus labios vaginales, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su rubia reaccionaba por si sola, sintiendo sus gemidos que chocaban en sus oídos transformándose en música-no...- la miro un momento intentando descifrar aquello pero apretó mas sus dedos contra su intimidad-no fue por él...-continuo la forense. Eso la descoloco, si no había sido por su hermano, entonces había otro...- quién?- fue una demanda mas que una pregunta, los brazos de maura se engancharon a sus hombros al tiempo que abría mas sus piernas y sentía sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueandolo levemente-por ti...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_Empieza a ponerse la cosa interesante, a partir de aquí vamos a empezar a ver un pequeño-gran cambio en la relación de la forense y la detective._

_Gracias por los comentarios a aquellas que comentan y aquellas que no comentan y leen gracias también, a ver si algún día se animan a comentar._

_Este capítulo está basado todo desde el punto de vista de Jane, aunque esta descrito en tercera persona, la voz cantante es la de la Detective Rizzoli_

**Capitulo 5:**

No había terminado su cerebro de procesar aquella frase, esa frase tan endemoniadamente condenante que Maura había dicho, cuando sus manos actuaban ya por si solas. Había desgarrado aquellas bragas de encaje negro entre sus dedos, literalmente se las había arrancado dejando el sexo de la forense, sin ningún vello, completamente despejado y desnudo a su vista, lo miro y como un gesto casi lascivo paso su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, se paró un momento en mirar a Maura, que respiraba de forma agitada, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos completamente cerrados, pero abriendo sus piernas, en una clara invitación que ella no iba a rechazar, no ahora que por fin se había atrevido a cruzar todas aquellas barreras que de forma absurda se había puesto tiempo atrás.

Deslizo sus manos entre sus muslos, rozando intencionadamente la intimidad de su amiga pero sin detenerse para prestarle atención, siguió trazando un camino por sus caderas, solo acariciando con la yema de sus dedos hasta su vientre donde dibujo aquel circulo imaginario que muchas veces había trazado en su mente donde el vientre pierde su nombre.

Como si fuera un gato, deslizo su nariz por el cuello níveo y largo de Maura hasta llegar a su oreja, sonrió ladinamente al escuchar el gemido entre sorpresivo y angustiosos de loa otra y atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus propios dientes, tirando levemente de el, infligiendo ese punto de dolor que es placentero tanto que ella misma se había humedecido ante el gesto.

Paso su lengua por el interior de la oreja de Maura y afianzo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura al notar, el leve temblor en el cuerpo de la otra, gimió de forma pausada, dejando que los suspiros se escaparan de sus labios casi de forma premeditada para que entraran en los oídos de Maura y no satisfecha con eso deslizo su mano libre por el cuello de la forense hasta su barbilla para sujetársela.

Trazo un camino con su lengua desde la oreja hasta la mejilla de la otra, fingir que estaba sorprendida de su comportamiento, sería mentir pero también mentiría si dijera que aquello era premeditado, siempre había soñado que si alguna vez tenía algún tipo de contacto con Maura sería de todo menos sexual como estaba siendo aquello, claro que el sexo se llevaba una parte importante pero mas era la parte emocional, estar abrazada a ella, acariciándola.

Sacudió su cabeza de todo aquello, porque ahora quería poner toda su atención en esto, si tenía claro algo es que habrían mas oportunidades porque ahora que había roto la veda no iba a quedarse aquí, no claro que no.

Rozo sus labios contra los de ella y atrapo el inferior de Maura entre los suyos tirando de el con suavidad para después chuparlo pero sin llegar a atrapar sus labios completamente, encontraba casi más placentero tenerla sometida a sus deseos entre sus brazos, temblando y gimiendo excitada.

Paro todo movimiento de su cuerpo aunque estaba completamente entregada y lo que quería era devorarla en aquel momento pero no, antes debía hacer algo, antes de completar un beso profundamente, antes incluso de ir más allá si es que podía ir más allá

J: abre los ojos- su voz salió casi como una orden cuando no era su intensión, se dio cuenta de ello, al percibir el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Maura, estrecho mas su brazo en la otra cintura y llevo su boca de nuevo al oído de la otra- vamos Maura, déjame verte a los ojos un momento y comprobar que tu también deseas esto tanto como yo-

Acto seguido deposito un pequeño y casto beso en el lánguido cuello de la forense y se aparto lo justo para poder mirarla, admirarla más bien, ese perfecto rostro, sus miradas choca ron y sonrió ampliamente al ver como su amiga esbozaba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas se arremolinaban aún más, hacia que la deseará mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, esa corriente eléctrica que mandaba miles de descargas por su columna vertebral, le indicaba que era el momento preciso que era ahora y no más tarde, era el momento indicado para que las barreras cayeran completamente y por fin llegara el tan ansiado momento.

Paso una mano por su rostro, sin romper las miradas, con la yema de los dedos, acariciando todos esos recovecos que en su mente conocía de memoria y grabándolos a fuego en su piel, deslizo sus pulgares por los labios amados, que le prodigaron un tímido beso, fue devuelto con una sonrisa, una sonrisa, su sonrisa más sincera, una completamente enamorada.

Su mano llego al cuello de la otra hasta su nuca y la atrajo a ella para no dejarla marchar, nunca más, con calma, esta vez, sin prisas sin correr, quería disfrutar del momento, puso sus labios sobre los de ella, los movió con calma y con permiso su lengua recorrió los otros labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. La otra boca la recogió gustosa y cuando por fin sus lenguas se encontraron formaron una magnifica y candente danza, labios vagando por encima de los otros, lenguas que reconocían la boca de la otra, la pasión se había desatado por completo.

Cruzo sus brazos en la espalda de Maura y la fue guiando de espaldas hasta la cama, la tumbo con mucho cuidado y la observo durante un momento, desnuda de cintura para abajo, sonrió con malicia cuando vio como la forense se cubría sonroja sus partes intimas, separo sus piernas con sus brazos con suavidad y negó retirando las manos de la otra

J: así mejor

M: Jane...

J: tranquila, no haré nada que no desees

Sabía perfectamente que aquella frase no era más que hecha, porque sabía que deseaba más, mucho más que aquello, que aquello no era más que un juego tonto, que lo bueno estaría por venir.

Retiro su pelo hacia atrás y apoyo sus brazos a ambos costados de la otra en el colchón, beso sus labios, tirando levemente de sus labios y repartió un camino de besos hasta que aquella tela de encaje que empezaba a estorbar se lo impedía, con uno de sus brazos alzo a Maura con suavidad, lo justo para poder soltar con maestría el broche del sujetador, libero aquellos turgentes y hermosos pechos de su "prisión" y los contemplo un momento-hmmmm no sé por cual empezar-, rió al escuchar un oh Jane entre apenado y frustrado salir de esos labios que la estaban condenando.

Aún sin decidirse su lengua recorrió el canalillo de Maura dejando un rastro, introdujo primero un pezón entre sus labios y lo chupo, mordió, lamió hasta dejarlo endurecido, sentía chocar las caderas de Maura contra las propias de ella y como el cuerpo de su amante se contorsionaba, de sus labios salía repetido su nombre, creándole aún mas ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

Deslizo su boca hacia el otro pecho y se tomo más calma, lo soplo, viendo la reacción natural del mismo, lo beso, tiro del pezón, lo introdujo en su boca saboreándolo como el más dulce caramelo. Por otra parte, sus manos habían adquirido ya su propio camino hacia el paraíso, encontrando entre los muslos de Maura un sin fin de posibilidades, sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad por el interior de la otra, primero uno, luego otro y hasta tres, con calma primero con inusitada velocidad después, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de Maura se contraían y las piernas de la forense se cerraban en torno a su brazo atrapándolo.

Su lengua no aún satisfecha con ese sabor en el cuerpo de Maura, que la estaba volviendo completamente loca, siguió un camino, un cadencioso recorrido hasta su ombligo, trazando círculos y después enredándolo en el. Su pulgar había encontrado una forma perfecta de torturar aún más a su amante, endureciendo su clítoris, moviéndolo de forma lenta y calmada, al contrario que sus dedos en el interior de la otra que no paraban de moverse.

Sintió las manos de Maura en su cabeza, sabía lo que quería, porque ella misma sentía esa excitación de probar el manjar prohibido, la manzana de Eva. No la torturo más y sin retirar sus dedos del interior de Maura atrapo entre sus labios, los labios vaginales de la otra, separándolos con maestría con su lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris, tiro de el, lo chupo, lo endureció, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Maura comenzaba a convulsionarse y los tirones en su pelo la avisaban de que pronto estallaría en el orgasmo, no por eso aminoro el ritmo de sus arremetidas, sus dedos encontraban cada vez más espacio, su amiga se abría cual flor para cerrarse en un momento y atraparla, ese Oh Jane, oh Jane, la volvía loca, ese vaivén en su pecho, sus caderas elevándose hacia el cielo. Un tirón mas fuerte que los otros, su cabeza completamente dentro de aquella cueva prohibida, sus dedos tocando la gloria y el ronco gemido que se escapo de los labios de Maura, tras aquello ese sordo sonido de su cuerpo caer contra el colchón, su respiración entrecortada y juraría que podía sentir los latidos desbocados de Maura chocar en su pecho, había alcanzado el clímax y por la húmeda entre sus piernas, podría jurar que ella también.

Beso su pubis y después su vientre, retirando sus dedos muy despacio para luego llevarlos a su boca y lamerlos sin dejar de mirar a Maura que la miraba entre extaciada y sorprendida- deliciosa, toda tu-, rió y se coloco al lado de ella, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amante y atrayéndola para besarla de forma intensa pero pausa.

Sintió como Maura la empujaba contra el colchón y se ponía a horcajadas sobre ella, apoyando su trasero sobre su vientre, cogió sus manos, podría resistirse si quisiera pero lo cierto es que no quería, sonrió satisfecha cuando la vio deslizar sus labios por su cuello y esta vez le toco gemir a ella

M: ahora me toca a mi detective...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

_La cosa ya fluyo por completo, a partir de ahora viene lo más fácil o lo más difícil según se ponga y acepten ambas la situación._

_Como ya bien dije en el anterior este capítulo irá centrado desde el punto de vista de Maura, espero que os guste._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, gracias por las que comentan, tanto aquí como por twitter, os adoro, aunque no lo creáis sois quien da ánimos y fuerza para seguir escribiendo._

_Como siempre nada de esto es mío ni me pertenece, la serie pertenece a la TNT (we love drama) y a la mente privilegiada de Janet Tamaro. Este fic no es más que una pequeña aportación de lo que me gustaría que sucediera entre estas dos._

**Capitulo 6: One & Only**

La miro y cerro más sus rodillas en los costados de Jane, no con la intensión de hacerle daño pero si de agarrarla bien fuerte, aún después de todo tenía miedo de que su detective se arrepintiese de lo que acababa de pasar, ella tenía claro que por nada del mundo iba a arrepentirse, es más, firmaría cualquier papel que le garantizase que eso iba a repetirse para el resto de sus días, si algo tenía claro es que no quería perder a Jane ahora, ya no.

J: Maura...

Miro a su recién adquirida amante y alzo la ceja deslizando su cuerpo por el de la otra y ronroneando cual gatita, ahora era su turno de hacerla sufrir- ¿desesperada detective?- no la dejo rechistar, justo en el momento que la otra abría la boca ella ponía la propia encima de los labios de la morena, su lengua busco la de Jane hasta que ambas se enredaron nuevamente en una danza, esta vez ella se iba a tomar todo su tiempo, su morena había sido ruda, pasional, salvaje, tanto que nadie nunca la había hecho explotar en un orgasmo tan intenso como el que aún seguía teniendo los pequeños coletazos por su cuerpo.

La ventaja era, que Jane aún estaba vestida, completamente vestida y eso hacía que pudiera recrearse aún más en aquel magnifico cuerpo que su amiga ocultaba bajo aquellas ropas casi masculinizadas que no le hacían justicia. Estiro su mano hacia la mesita que quedaba perpendicular a la cama y cogió una goma para el pelo, se lo aparto de su rostro haciéndose un medio moño, no quería que nada interrumpiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora, iba a disfrutarlo y de lo lindo.

Miro a Jane un momento y como hiciera la morena, trazo con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la otra, centrándose mucho mas en la línea imaginaria que se trazaba desde la perpendicular de sus cejas a sus ojos, acariciando aquellos parpados que habían sido cerrados, ocultando aquellos expresivos ojos marrones de los que estaba completamente enamorada. Deslizo la línea de su nariz hasta sus labios y los pellizco con malicia, solo por escucharla, gemido ronco que se escucho salir de la boca de la otra y la hizo reír.

M: mirame- demando esta vez ella, se agacho y rozo sus labios pero sin llegar a besarla solo respirando- toma de mi aire porque a partir de ahora yo respirare del tuyo- fue entonces cuando la beso por completo, cerrando incluso los ojos, se había emocionado por completo y sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, tanto que se vinieron a colar dentro del beso que fue mezclado con aquel gusto salado.

El beso fue cortado con sorpresa y se encontró la mano de Jane en su mejilla mirándola de forma preocupada y amorosa, negó y le sonrió- no es nada-, solo era que todos esos sentimientos en su pecho acababan de explotar de una manera desmesurada y ella era extremadamente sensible.

J: te quiero

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder e intento enfocar a la dueña de esas palabras, la mujer que tenía debajo de su cuerpo, la mujer que amaba, quien nunca hubiera imaginado que fuese capaz de decir aquello, el nudo en su pecho se hizo más grande y soltó un sollozo ahogado, tapando su cara con las manos para estallar en llanto, no quería que la viera llorar por muy ridículo que sonase, se sentía avergonzada.

Sintió los brazos de Jane envolverse en su cintura y pegarla mas a su pecho, sus sollozos cada vez se iban intensificando, no sabía por qué lloraba, tal vez demasiada tensión, demasiado tiempo ocultando todo lo que sentía, deseando decirle a aquella mujer que la amaba y resultaba que había sido ella primero. Estrujo la camisa de Jane entre sus dedos, escondiendo su cabeza en aquel cuello que deseaba morder, besar, lamer, marcar como suyo, que la piel de Jane Rizzoli clamara por su nombre.

J: te quiero

Esta vez su cuerpo reacciono de manera diferente, sabía que no era fácil para ninguna de las dos, tal vez más difícil para Jane que para ella, romper con todos aquellos estereotipos que la detective tenía. La miro un momento sonriendo pero aún con el rostro enmarcado en lágrimas- soy tuya-, cogió la mano izquierda de la morena, entrelazándola con la suya hasta llevarla a su pecho- soy tuya-, volvió a repetir y sentía como sus latidos se desbocaban sin control, más aún cuando Jane repetía sus gestos y llevaba sus manos libres a su pecho

J: soy tuya, siempre

Asintió, claro que si, siempre y para siempre, no importaba lo que pasará mañana, ni siquiera importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo tras la puerta de su habitación, importaba este momento, este momento que sería eterno en la memoria de ambas. La beso despacio entrelazando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Jane y pegando completamente su pecho al de la morena y gimio en un momento que comenzó a moverse por encima de la cintura de la otra, creando fricción entre su desnuda intimidad y la piel vaquera del pantalón de Jane.

Volvía a estar demasiado excitada y quería hacer disfrutar a Jane, se aparto del beso y comenzó a desabrochar con rapidez los botones de la camisa de la morena, hoy precisamente hoy se había puesto una camisa de botones, no podría haber elegido una de sus camisetas básicas, suspiro exasperada cuando por fin pudo librarse de la tela, dejándola solo con el sujetador y paso la yema de sus dedos por encima de la tela del mismo, tocando aquellos pezones que ya sobresalían por la excitación.

Deslizo sus dedos por la clavícula de Jane hasta sus hombros retirando las tiras del sujetador y deslizándola por sus brazos, liberando posteriormente sus pechos de las copas para finalmente desabrocharlo y dejarla semi desnuda, paso su dedo índice primero por la aureola de un pezón y luego por el otro, beso su barbilla y lamio su cuello pegando un pequeño mordisco, tiro de su piel, dejando una pequeña rojez que se iría a los pocos segundos.

Su boca llego a los senos de la morena y trazo el pezón con sus labios, lo beso, lo mordió, chupo y endureció, lo saboreo como si fuera un pequeño placer el caramelo que esta a punto de agotarse en su boca y quieres saborearlo al máximo. Repitió el mismo gesto con el otro, no conforme con eso paso la palma de sus manos por los pechos de Jane, amasándolos, como si estuviera dándoles forma, una hermosa escultura que ella quería tallar.

Deslizo una de sus manos por aquel vientre, fino y terso hasta el broche del cinturón, casi con maestría consiguió soltarlo, con el, el broche del pantalón, se quito de encima de la detective y se puso de rodillas a un lado, tirando del pantalón hacia abajo para quitárselo, sonrió al ver aquellas braguitas blanca inmaculado y le pareció muy irónico para el momento que era de todo menos puro y casto.

Separo las piernas de su amante y acaricio sus muslos, amasándolos también, tallándolos, pellizcándolos, rozando intesionadamente su intimidad con la palma y notando la humedad que se desprendía de la fuente de placer de su amiga que comenzaba a estar mas que desesperada.

Le alzo las caderas con calma y comenzó a jugar con la tira de las braguitas entre sus dedos para crear fricción en el centro de placer de Jane, agacho de nuevo su boca hacia los pechos de la morena y es que ahora le había cogido demasiado el gusto y deseaba mas mucho mas, sin retirar la prenda intima, su dedo índice se coló por entre medio hasta abarcar toda la extensión de la intimidad, noto aquella húmeda que embadurno su dedo y le hacía más fácil deslizarse, una vez, dos veces, hacia arriba y hacia debajo, sabía que le gustaba podía verlo en la cara que ponía la otra, como se mordía el labio hasta dejárselo enrojecido y apretaba los ojos con fuerza, elevaba su cadera. Dejo caer un segundo dedo, llegando más atrás al principio de su interior, rozando un poco y muy levemente sus paredes vaginales para volver al tiempo arriba hacia su clítoris y jugar un rato allí, de manera circular, pellizcándolo, endureciéndolo y al poco de nuevo atacaba un poco más adentro, más profundo con más fuerza, girando levemente sus dedos y curvándolos con maestría.

Supo que había tocado aquel punto de no retorno cuando las piernas de Jane se cerraron en torno a su mano y sus paredes vaginales se contraían aún más, sonrió satisfecha y abandono los senos de la morena para ir a sus labios y besarla- respira de mi aire- la besaba con calma, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, dentro y afuera, y más adentro y acto seguido los giraba y realizaba movimientos circulares. Las caderas de Jane se movían rápidamente siguiendo el compás de sus dedos y ella misma se había situado encima de uno de los muslos de la morena y comenzaba a frotarse sintiendo el cosquilleo propio en su clítoris y toda la húmeda emanando desde su intimidad. El ritmo se intensificaba y sus cuerpos cogían el mismo compás, un vaivén, un baile que ambas estaban aprendiendo a coger el mismo paso, en un último beso, dos gemidos ahogados, uno más ronco que el otro, el cuerpo de Jane golpeando contra el colchón y el suyo propio descansando contra el de la morena, su cabeza en aquel pecho, los latidos del corazón de su amante golpeando de manera incesante en su oído, casi sintiendo los suyos propios en su garganta.

Sintió los brazos de Jane envolverla nuevamente, tirando de las sábanas que en algún momento de su pasión desenfrenada habían terminado en un rincón de su cama, cubiertas solo con una pequeña porción de tela, sentía las caricias de Jane, deslizarse desde su pelo hasta su espalda, donde se entretenía creando dibujos y formas sin sentido, tanto que la relajaban de una manera indescriptible, tanto que no fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando abandono el mundo físico para caer en el onírico, solo tenía claro que sus sueños estarían plagados por unos hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa llena de amor, toda para ella.

Continuará...

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

**_N/A: _**

**_No me matéis por favorrrrrrr ( se pone de rodillas suplicando), se que dije que pronto traería mas cosas pero he estado liada y me he estancado un poco, prometo no ir muy rápida pero si con paso firme, aquí os traigo un paso mas en la relación de ambas amigas-amantes, espero que disfrutéis con el capitulo._**

**_Lo de siempre, la serie no me pertenece, bla bla bla bla, solo este fic y las locuras que ocurren en el son mías. e os quiere, dejadme vuestros comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas si queréis pero no os quedéis calladas._**

**_Por cierto os recomiendo un fic #swanqueen para quien le guste, titulado El Ocaso de tu mirada, escrito por Mai88, es mi pareja, así que leedlo jajajajjaa, un beso bellas y bellos._**

**_Anteriormente_**

_Sintió los brazos de Jane envolverla nuevamente, tirando de las sábanas que en algún momento de su pasión desenfrenada habían terminado en un rincón de su cama, cubiertas solo con una pequeña porción de tela, sentía las caricias de Jane, deslizarse desde su pelo hasta su espalda, donde se entretenía creando dibujos y formas sin sentido, tanto que la relajaban de una manera indescriptible, tanto que no fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando abandono el mundo físico para caer en el onírico, solo tenía claro que sus sueños estarían plagados por unos hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa llena de amor, toda para ella._

**Capitulo 7:**

Estaba impaciente, Jane se negaba a decirle donde la llevaba, además la ponía nerviosa aquello de tener que ir con una venda tapándole los ojos, no es que no confiara en su detective, sonrió orgullosa, su detective, cierto que intentaban disimular delante de todos pero ya llevaban un mes "oficialmente" juntas y eran mas las noches que se terminaba colando en casa de Jane que se quedaba en la suya propia. No es que no confiara en su detective, sino que la ponía nerviosa no poder ver nada, Jane le había dicho que era una sorpresa y aunque a ella le encantaban las sorpresas esta la ponía realmente ansiosa.

Aunque no pudiera verla sabía que Jane estaba disfrutando con aquello, seguro que la condenada tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que por otra parte la hacía sonreír a ella. Suspiro y se revolvió incomoda en el asiento, no poder ver, la hacía estar en tensión, no encontraba la forma adecuada de ponerse. Comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla que tenía en mente, por lo menos eso lograría relajarla.

Al final el camino no se hizo tan pesado, o eso quería convencerse a sí misma mientras escuchaba a Maura tarareando, sabía que doctora estaba tensa pero no podía descubrirle así como así sus planes, todo tenía que estar trazado al milímetro para que fuera algo que Maura no pudiera olvidar. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando su vista choco contra aquella cabaña de Madera, localizada a las afueras de la ciudad en pleno bosque, un lugar que las tendría incomunicadas durante tres día, tres días donde podría disfrutar plenamente de su castaña sin interrupciones.

Estaciono el coche delante de aquella parcela y se giro para mirar a la otra que comenzaba a mover la cabeza como una gallina clueca sin poder mirar a ningún lado- ya llegamos?-, se mantuvo en silencio frunciendo los labios para no reír y ver la reacción de Maura- Ja…ne…-, noto el ligero temblor en la voz de su persona amada y como las manos diestras de su doctora iban inmediatamente a la venda, la cogió entre las suyas impidiendo que se quitara la venda y la miro a los ojos

J: shhhh no comas ansias

La oyó protestar y se inclino para besarla. El beso fue correspondido de forma ansiosa y sonrió dentro del mismo. Se aparto ligeramente y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos su rostro- ahora voy a salir, esperaras a que yo te ayude a salir sin desesperarte-, por respuesta obtuvo un bufido desesperado, eso era suficiente, realmente no hubiera esperado otra respuesta.

Sentía su corazón palpitando de forma intensa, desde que el coche había parado y luego Jane le había gastado esa pequeña broma de no contestarle estaba como desesperada, había recibido sus labios gustosa, es más se había quedado con ganas de más, como cuando te metes el primer trozo de chocolate y terminas por comértelo todo, Jane era adictiva para ella. Giro su cabeza hacia donde aún suponía que estaba la puerta del copiloto, esperando sentir en breves las manos de su adorada detective, su deseo no se hizo esperar y como supuso Jane la ayudo a salir del coche.

Cuando por fin estuvo en tierra firme o eso suponía, sintió en sus pies el tacto a hierba mojada, eso le hizo sospechar que por lo menos en ciudad no se encontraban, las manos de su adorada morena se ciñeron en torno a su cintura y busco la manera de entrelazar sus dedos. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando Jane aparto el pelo de su cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos tras su oreja, impulsándola a caminar hacia delante, con pasos inseguros se dejaba guiar

J: Ahora tienes que subir tres escalones, a mi aviso- sintió las manos de la otra descender por su vientre a su cadera- uno- levanto el pie con algo de torpeza –dos- repitió el mismo gesto, sintiéndose realmente ridícula- y tres…

La soltó para poder abrir la puerta y después se giro sabía que para lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenía que sacar fuerza, no porque fuera demasiado sino porque quería que todo saliera perfecto, se acerco a Maura y sin darle aviso, ni apenas tregua la cargo en sus brazos cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Sintió el gesto sorprendido de la mujer que amaba y como la forense pegaba su cuerpo mas al agarre, no porque no confiará en ella, sino que siempre quedaba esa mínima duda

J: Bienvenida al inicio del resto de tu vida

La dejo con cuidado en el suelo, justo en medio de aquel corazón realizado con petalos de rosa roja que había pedido explícitamente que pusieran en medio del salón, la atrajo a su cuerpo estrechándola por la cintura y paso su nariz por la mejilla de la persona amada

J: solo cuando te bese podrás quitarte la venda

Se mordió el labio y suspiro impaciente, parecía que todo se ralentizaba por momentos desde que su detective la había cogido en brazos, matándola de amor con el gesto hasta la forma en la que la volvió a poner en el suelo, tras aquellas palabras dichas por Jane, su nerviosismo se intensifico, palpo subiendo sus manos por la cintura que tan bien conocía hasta el cuello de Jane y entrelazo sus dedos, enredándolos en los caireles azabaches de su amante

M: bésame

Aquella simple palabra, dicha en modo de suplica, no se hizo esperar, Jane la beso, la beso de forma lenta primero y después más intensa y como Jane le hubiera dicho, aprovecho ese momento para quitarse la venda y ver, ver de nuevo, ver por primera vez, ser capaz de averiguar con sus propios ojos que ambas estaban en medio de un corazón inmenso de pétalos de rosa, en una agradable estancia que solo tenía prendida la chimenea y algunas velas que daban al lugar una sensación más allá de lo romántico y acogedor, cerró los ojos de nuevo sintiendo como las lágrima de sabor salado chocaban contra sus labios en medio del beso y pego su cuerpo aún más al de la morena para que pudiera sentir su corazón, para que supiera que era solo suyo y de nadie más.

Casi con desesperación la empezó a desnudar, ahora era su tiempo de actuar, demasiado en el coche, demasiado ahora, demasiados sentimientos acumulados que pugnaban por salírsele del pecho- te amo, te amo- lo repitió a cada paso que el cuerpo de Jane iba quedando con una prenda menos, cuando ambas estuvieron completamente en el suelo, envueltas en aquel maravilloso corazón, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Sus labios, ávidos de sed, de su cuerpo, recorrieron cada rincón, cada uno más intenso que el anterior, mordiscos, lametones, chupetones, pero sobretodo besos, que eran como caricias a su alma, se desperdigaban por el cuerpo de ambas amantes. Jane rodo con Maura posicionándose encima de ella y llevo sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su cabeza, se sentó a horcadas y comenzó a balancearse muy lentamente, creando esa mínima fricción que iba encendiendo sus cuerpos cada vez con más fuerza. La castaña, casi desesperada, soltaba pequeños sollozos lastimeros pero placenteros de entre sus labios, se incorporo un poco, llevando su boca a los pechos de Jane y golosa introdujo uno de sus pezones en la boca, chupándolo, succionándolo, jugando para excitarlo, podía notar en la fricción de entre sus piernas como la húmeda de su acompañante se hacía más intensa y los gemidos que de su boca se escapaban la hacían poner a ella más excitada.

Cuando la mano de la policía llego a su destino, no reparo en contemplaciones, colándose sigilosa y traviesa entre ambos cuerpos, fue directa a un claro destino, acaricio el clítoris de Maura, sintiendo como aquel pequeño botón se endurecía, sonrio complacida y mordió su hombro cuando sintió los dedos hábiles y expertos de la otra colarse en su interior de forma sorpresiva, arqueo su cuerpo y dio movimientos secos pero acompasados de cadera, su dedos siguieron el mismo camino y curvándolos ligeramente los introdujo en el interior de su amante, sintiendo prontamente como eran envueltos por la estrechez de su intimidad.

Se amaron durante horas, reconociendo un cuerpo que no se cansaban de conocer, descubriendo en la otra aún lugares que no eran del todo conocidos, provocando sensaciones que se hacían más intensas con las caricias, caricias que nacían del alma, del suspiro de ambos corazones que sin remedio estaban unidos, unidos para siempre.

Y el clímax llego de manera intensa, recorriendo cada milímetro, cada fibra, cada poro de su piel, mandando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió ambas columnas dorsales, Maura se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Jane y está a su vez acaricio su espalda con la yema de los dedos, desde el inicio hasta el final casi llegando a su trasero. En medio de arrumacos y un silencio tranquilizador solo invadido por sus respiraciones acompasadas y el bombeteo continuo de su corazón ambas amantes fueron sucumbiendo a los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará...


End file.
